The present invention relates to mounts and more specifically to a mount for use with a cable tie for securing a bundle of wires to a support.
Over the years many types of mounting devices have been used for holding one or more elongate objects, such as a hose or a plurality of wires, to a support. One of the more popular devices for use in vehicles such as airplanes or automobiles has been the "P" clamp which includes a generally circular portion each end of which terminates in a generally flat foot portion. After the items to be held are encircled by the circular portion, the feet are overlapped until apertures in the feet are aligned to receive a threaded fastener. Such clamps are generally not adjustable so that when they are used in an environment where many different sizes of bundles have to be accommodated, a large inventory of different size clamps must be maintained. Also it is difficult to achieve a predetermined tension on the held objects and it is sometimes necessary to use wedges or other fillers to cause the encircled objects to be subjected to any compressive forces.
In the last decade cable ties have been widely accepted for forming several wires into a bundle and more generally for holding a pair of objects together either in side-by-side or telescopic relationship. Such a tie is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,547. Discrete mounts have been proposed for use with cable ties and this combination is often preferable to a "P" clamp since the cable tie is adjustable and can easily be tensioned to a desired level. A common feature of such mounts is that part of the mount is encircled with the bundle which can, depending on the number and size of the wire to be held, result in the bundle deviating to some extent from the desired circular cross-sectional configuration. One type of cable tie mount comprises a flat base for attachment to the support and from which extends a bridge structure for temporarily holding the cable tie head and defining an opening for receiving the free end of the strap to guide it into the locking head. In another type of mount, a shank, which is sized for reception in an aperture in a wall, includes a window for receiving the cable tie strap. The shank terminates in an enlarged head for abuting the wall. A limitation of such a mount is that both sides of the support wall must be accessible. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,321; 3,621,751; 3,672,615; and 3,913,876.